


Caught Your Mouth Running

by jellyyscribs



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyyscribs/pseuds/jellyyscribs
Summary: A stealth mission isn’t always the best time to try and flirt, but that’s not really going to stop Hawke (or Isabela).
Relationships: Female Hawke/Isabela
Kudos: 12





	Caught Your Mouth Running

The alley was dark, as always; and the company chatty, as always. 

“You’d think a man that size would have a harder time going down, but a swift kick to the shin as really all it took I suppose. It was a bit of a disappointment if I’m being honest...” Isabela trailed off as she peered around the corner on the lookout for anyone who was foolish enough to try and jump them that night. 

“Isabela, isn’t this supposed to be a stealth mission?” Hawke queried, stretching her arms behind her. They had been dipping through alleys for nearly an hour without any action to speak of whatsoever, and her sword arms were starting to feel a little restless. “Not that I’m complaining,” she interjected as soon as she saw the immediate jut of Isabela’s lip pop out in a rather unconvincing pout. “You know how much I love hearing about you kicking other men’s arses.”

As swiftly as the pout came, it disappeared, immediately replaced with a wink. “Oh I’m aware. I bet you’re just imagining that it’s your arse I’ll kick next.” 

With that comment, Hawke lets out a snort, one loud enough that if their conversation hasn’t given them away yet, the undignified sound that Hawke just released certainly will. 

“Well look who’s bad at being stealthy now,” Isabela quipped, a soft smile gracing her features.

Hawke shook her head, letting her short hair fall across her face momentarily before shaking it back into place. “Not like it matters much anyways. We’ve been at this forever, and we haven’t even seen so much as a rat around here. Are you sure you’ve got the right place?”

With a roll of her eyes Isabela continued forward, leading them further into the dark alley which led into another dark alley, and so on. 

“Of course. My sources are always good,” was Isabela’s only reply.

Hawke choked on her own laugh, unable to get her quippy reply out succinctly, causing Isablea’s ears to redden ever so slightly, but it was undetectable thankfully, given the darkness of the hour. They were both remembering Isabela’s previous two leads that were supposed to help them find the relic, both of which also happened to turn into disasters-- traps trying to take down Hawke. 

After several moments of silence and a few more turns that would eventually lead them into an abandoned warehouse, Isabela finally acquiesced, “Alright, fine. They haven’t always turned out to be good, but I’ve got a good feeling about this one. Call it a captain’s intuition.” 

“Mhmn.” Hawke nodded sagely in a sarcastic fashion, the twinkle in her eyes giving her intent away. 

“Oh shush you. No one asked for your opinion anyways.” 

Scouting through the abandoned warehouse, it turned out to be not so abandoned after all. There were scuffling sounds, and a door was being opened not too far from where they were standing. Isabela grabbed Hawke by the arm, pulling her into a nearby storeroom. 

“Really, Isabela,” Hawke huffed. “It sounded like one person. We probably could have taken them on,” she stated while cracking her knuckles in a show which garnered another eye roll from the rogue. 

“You’re the one who wanted this to be an exercise in stealth maneuvers. You’re supposed to be learning how to be quick, quiet, and nimble,” Isabela retorted. 

“I’d rather be learning something else from you that’s a little less quick and quiet,” Hawke mumbled under her breath. 

If Isabela heard the mumble, she chose not to deign it with a reply, appearing to focus on listening intently against the door for when the coast would be clear again for them to press forward. 

Not picking up the hint, intentionally or not, Hawke chose to continue to speak. “And now that we’re stuck in here, what do we do if they actually need to get something from in here? It blows our cover anyways.” 

Isabela pulled herself away from the door, shaking her head. She gave Hawke a long and appraising look. “Not necessarily,” she started. “Maybe we’re warehouse workers; also coming into the storeroom looking for something.” She took a couple of steps towards Hawke. 

Hawke gave a wolfish grin as Isabela made her approach. “The both of us? Surely grabbing supplies is a one-woman job.”

Isabela gently pressed the pad of her index finger to Hawke’s lips, her dark eyes following her own movement, slowly filling with a heat Hawke had excitedly recognized. “Perhaps we’re not looking for supplies.”

Hawke raised a knowing eyebrow, enjoying letting Isabela spell it out for her.

“Perhaps it’s been a long night and we’re looking for some privacy for just the two of us.”

Before Hawke could respond, Isabela pulled away with a wicked grin and returned to her post back at the door. 

“It’s quiet. I think they’ve gone.”

The tease! 

So they moved on ahead at Isabela’s lead, further into the warehouse until they found where most of the people in the warehouse ended up milling about, clearly protecting a chest at its center. 

“Do you think your relic is in there?” Hawke queried, peering into the room through the slightly ajar door. 

“Only one way to find out,” Isabela responded. 

Unfortunately their brief conversation wasn’t quiet enough, and a large thuggish man who had been guarding near the door overheard them. 

“Hey! Who’s out there?”

Isabela and Hawke managed to pull away from the doorframe quick enough to not get into an immediate altercation with whom they could only presume was a bodyguard of some sorts. 

Hawke even managed to grin as she began to pull out her greatsword. “They’re coming, Isabela! Quick, kiss me!”

Focused on pulling out her own daggers at the ready, Isabela could only blink at Hawke. “What are you on about?”

“You know, like earlier,” Hawke shrugged with a cocky grin. “So they don’t think we’re up to something.” 

“Well it’s a bit late for that,” Isabela responded, swiping a dagger at an enemy rushing towards her. “How about this, I’ll give you a kiss if we get out of this alive,” Isabela grinned in return. “You may not be great at subterfuge, but you are good for something I hope.” 

“Oh,” Hawke grunted, driving the blade of her sword straight down into her opponent, using the full force of both her arms. “Absolutely.”


End file.
